With the development of communication technology, incoming and outgoing of various devices or products have been controlled and managed by establishing a WPAN (wireless personal area network), such as ZigBee, WLAN (WiFi) and UWB, in an office space, a residential space, a shop and the like.
In WPAN technology, a plurality of devices is interconnected by forming various network topologies, such that a user can use or manage the devices. Further, since the WPAN technology has an advantage of low power consumption, the WPAN technology has been extensively used in various fields.
In the case of establishing a personal network using the WPAN technology, specific information is required for identifying communication areas. For example, in the case of establishing a personal network using the ZigBee, specific channel numbers corresponding to the communication areas and network information such as PAN IDs must be input into a ZigBee device.
However, since a process of inputting and setting the network information is professional work, an ordinary user may feel difficult to directly input the network information.
Further, in the case of establishing a plurality of networks in a limited region such as a building and an apartment, since an integral input system has not been provided, a user must input all network information one by one.
Furthermore, in the case of a personal network, since network information is not systematically set, collision may frequently occur between networks.